Son Lance
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Alternate Name(s) Lance, Lance Son, Son Lance, Bro - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Debut AGE 1000 - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Appears in Dragonball Sector Z - }} - colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#C0C0C0; color:#000;" | Biographical Information - } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Species / Race Part Saiyan, Part Human - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Origin Unknown - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Date of birth Age 989 - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Height 5'10" - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Weight 160lbs. - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Eye color Black - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Skin color Tan - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Allegiance Sector-Z - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Family Son Orion (Older Brother) Son Kaizen (Older Brother) Majin Liri (Friend) Fluet (Best Friend) Yakeshi (Guardian) Mother (Deceased) Father (Deceased) }} - | |} Son Lance (息子ランス) is the youngest sibling of Orion and Kaizen. Being born after his two brothers who had to lay witness to their mother's demise has caused him to be the most playful and adventurous of the three. Lance has been shown to be nonchalant and as Orion would say, childish, even when the time is of utmost importance. With his two brothers ahead of him, Lance had little to worry about until he was finally pushed to step up for himself and the rest of Sector Z. Biography Son Lance is the younger brother of Son Kaizen and Son Orion. They're all the descendents of The legendary Goku. Due to the new policy created by Kami, all children had to be seperated from their birth parents and be sent out into the wilderness to fend for themselves and "become stronger for the sake of the Earth." When Kazen and Orion were four years old, they were seperated from their birth mother; but not before witnessing her death due her refusal on giving up her only children. Because of their father being killed by Freeza's soldiers 18 months before the policy was made, he was not around to aid his wife and three children. Before her death, she instructed Orion and Kazen to take their two year old infant brother Lance to escape as fast as they can, not giving them any specific direction. Lance has a very playful, honest, and pure attitude. He's curious, which is what gets him into trouble most of the time. When Lance was born, he and his two brothers were taken from their murdered mother and thrown into the wilderness. However they are confronted by an Elderly man. The man was trained under the mighty Tien of the Crane Martial Arts style. He hides them and trains them as his own under that fighting technique(in which he is actually their grandfather.). Eventually the man dies of old age, leaving the boys in sadness. They bury his corpse in the mountains near Kokkara Village. A year after, Lance tries to remove the sadness in his heart by adventuring past the confines of his home and Kokkara Village. He notices the World isn't as good as the Elderly man had said to them: Evolved Saibamen, the now growing Red Pants Army, remenants of Frieza's Army, and the unknown threat of Miiru. Just outside of Kokkara Village, there were many Red Pants Army soldiers patrolling the area. Most likely preparing for an invasion. Lance easily avoided their site, passing onto a trail which lead into a huge forest; Korin's Forest. In this forest the legendary Flying Fortress, Kami's Lookout was settled. Also home of the Senzu beans which were made by Korin and Yajirobe so long ago. Red Pants Army's influence was heavy here. As well as the evolved forms of Saibamen. Many patrol teams scouted the trails for weak warriors (such as Lance at the time). It wasn't as easy as before and eventually the young boy was spotted by a patrol squad. Running for his life, he luckily found a Tree root which revealed itself above the ground. He rested in there and waited for the patrol to pass before he continued on his trail. After leaving the forest, he came across two huge mountain formations, each on one side of him. He followed the trail through and eventually noticed the grass became a light green and the trees began to become thin. Waiting before him was the well known land of the Namek Culture. He was amazed at the sight of the changes. He had seen a few Namekians back in Kokkara Village but they were all mighty Warriors who ignored conversations with him. The boy always thought they were 'cool lookin'. Venturing further into the Namekian lands he would cross paths with a young Namekian about his age named Fluet. It sure sounded funny but the name was actually a pun off of Flute. Fluet was found far out from the Village staring out at the Dinosaurs that prowled across their lands. Half of the time, Lance never understood Fluet but he still felt like they could be best friends. Personality Unlike Kaizen and Orion, Lance wasn't aware of their mother's demise. The two of them were forced to grow while dealing with the horrors they were shown while young. Lance, however, was able to go on without knowing of a word of the horrific events; he was able to easily retain his happy-go-lucky attitude and attempted to always cheer his brothers on as he could always tell their was a darkness hidden that they always tried to hide. Son Lance is a cheerful adventurer. He's always thinking on the positive unlike his older brother, Orion,who is always pointing out the negatives. Thanks to his adventurous attitude, Lance has been quite curious of his surroundings. Like a moth drawn to light, he has always been one to observe in awe at things he's never seen before. Although as much curiosity as Lance holds, often times he becomes uninterested and sometimes even bored when someone attempts to explain something to him. He has a short attention span but can easily become focused if he is intrigued by the topic at hand. Appearance Lance's attire consist of a bright red kimono which is bounded by a black belt tied in a nice knot in the front of him. Underneath the kimono is a white t-shirt which drapes down the length of his arms and peers out above his neck. The rest of the kimono is wrapped around his ankle socks, which are white, leading down to his black/brown colored shoes. His hair is the average spikey hair that Low Class Saiyans have (or Goku's hair) with the natural color of black. His pupils aswell are black unless the transformed state of Super Saiyan is activated in which they change to a greenish blue pitch and the hair is raised, turning yellow/golden. The transformation would also result in the user's (Lance) clothing to be coated in a yellow tint. Lance's face is of an innocent texture, with slight marks on his cheeks seeming to be as if he's blushing constantly.